


High on Your Love

by Unicorn_BadAss



Series: The Ultimate Collection of Pricefield One-Shots [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Funny, No Storm, One Shot, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_BadAss/pseuds/Unicorn_BadAss
Summary: While Joyce and David are away on a small vacation, Chloe decides to lay in bed one day and smoke without worrying about a lecture from Sergeant Step-Douche. Her day gets even better when Max shows up, throwing stones at her window like in the movies.





	High on Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> I think I am going to start a collection of Pricefield one-shots that way I have something to do for the rest of my summer. Feel free to either comment or inbox me if you have any prompts you would like me to write!
> 
> -Me-

Laying in her bed while listening to some sort of punk rock band play through her radio, Chloe took a long drag from the joint she had been smoking for the last few minutes. Joyce and David left the house yesterday to go on a small vacation/road trip to a place Chloe doesn't remember, leaving the house to herself for the next few days. Being the rebel that she is, Chloe decided to finally smoke in peace with her window down instead of having to worry about step-douche barging in and lecturing her.

Chloe couldn't remember the last time she was able to get high and actually enjoy it instead of letting the constant thought of David interrupting her ruin the high. She almost forgot how calming being high could be and didn't plan on forgetting any time soon. Staring up at her ceiling, where Chloe decided to hang up a couple of the polaroids Max took of the both of them, Chloe started thinking about how much fun it would be if she could get Max to just take one hit off her joint.

_I mean... there are a couple more ways I gotta convince Max to break her innocence, but those are for another day. A day when we are not in my shitty room or in Max's dorm room where the walls are so thin you can hear Victoria giving herself a pep-talk before going to sleep._ Chloe's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud  _thump_ come from her window. Looking over, Chloe didn't see anything and almost ignored the noise until she saw a small rock hit the window, causing a similar  _thump_.

Getting up from her bed, Chloe stubbed out the joint and coughed a couple of times to clear her throat, knowing her voice would sound a bit hoarse from the smoke. Opening her window, Chloe smiled as she saw Max standing in the yard outside her house, arm back and ready to throw another rock at the window. Lightly laughing at the smaller girl outside, Chloe rested her arms on the window seal.

"Finally Chloe! I thought I was going to have to climb up onto the roof and bust through the window just to get your attention. But judging from the amount of smoke that just poured out your window, I know why you didn't hear me," Max said with a small laugh. Chloe rolled her eyes lightly at Max and smirked in her direction.

"I don't know why you are throwing rocks. Joyce and step-douche aren't even home!" Chloe yelled in response. Max pumped her fist in the air and let out an excited 'yes' before quickly turning and making her way to the front door. "Dork," Chloe said to herself as she closed her window and turned around to check out how messy her room was. It wasn't like Max hadn't seen her room before; Chloe just got self-conscious anytime Max came over.

Deciding to take five seconds to tidy up, knowing Max could let herself in, Chloe threw her laundry into the basket in her closet before closing the door and hiding it from view. Chloe also decided to pick up the major bits of trash laying on the floor, because old pizza and a few empty pop bottles were not the most romantic setting. Other than that, Chloe would just have to deal with the mess later, not wanting to wait any longer to pull Max into her arms.

As soon as Chloe opened her bedroom door, she felt Max's hand gently go behind her neck and pull her down into a sweet kiss. Without hesitation, Chloe allowed her hands to travel to Max's back and pulled the shorter girl closer in order to deepen the kiss. The taste of Max's lips on her own was Chloe's own personal high, one she would never get tired of. She just hoped Max wouldn't yell at her for the taste of weed on her lips.

"Well, that's one way to greet a girl Caulfield. Maybe I need to convince Joyce to take step-douche on vacation more often," Chloe said playfully as she pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on Max's. Even though Chloe and Max had been dating for a few months now, Chloe still loved it when Max would kiss her before saying anything else. It was one of those things that drove Chloe crazy, in a good way.

"Or maybe we should just take our own vacation one day. Could you imagine how much trouble we would get ourselves into?" Max replied just as playfully, closing the door behind her. Chloe took a moment to think of all the things Max and herself would do if they were able to get out of Arcadia Bay, even if it were just for a day. Chloe would want to take Max to a new spot for photo opportunities and better shots of what Max called the "golden hour." Chloe knew there were only so many pictures one person could take in one place until they started not looking right.

Lightly laughing, Chloe pulled Max over to the bed, where both girls sat down and leaned into each other. "I don't think we would ever want to come back. You would also be able to get some great pictures of something other than Arcadia-fucking-Bay. There is a whole world out there that you deserve to see!" Chloe said, knowing her high was making her more of a mushy sap instead of the cold, punk rebel she usually tried to be. Even so, Chloe could never truly keep that image with Max around.

"There may be a whole world out there for us to see Chloe, but I don't need to," Max started saying. Chloe looked at the smaller girl with a confused look across her face, wondering why Max would not seem more interested in the thought of seeing something more than the shithole town they lived in. But Chloe's confusion subsided when Max leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "I can hold my world in my own two hands and that is enough for me right now," Max finished after pulling back from Chloe's lips.

"How is it possible for you to hold the world in-" Chloe stopped her sentence as soon as she felt Max's hands cup her cheeks. "Real classy there Super-Max. But I think I can one-up you on holding the world in my hands," Chloe said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Noticing the smirk on Max's face, Chloe took it as a challenge accepted response before returning a smirk of her own.  _I cannot wait to see the look on Max's face. This is going to be fucking priceless... pun intended._

Without further hesitation, Chloe turned to face Max as her hands gently cupped Max's chest. The surprised look on Max's face was worth every second Chloe was able to keep her hands on Max. Letting out a light laugh as Max smacked away her hands, Chloe fell back onto the bed as she put the image of Max's face into a mental-frame and hung it up in her mind.  _Totally fucking worth it and have got to do it again in the future._

"You dork. And here I thought you were going to grab at my ass," Max replied as she laid down next to Chloe. Both girls smiled as their eyes met, neither wanting to interrupt the enjoyable silence between them. Gently brushing a hair out of Max's face, Chloe leaned in and rested her forehead against Max's while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Even though her room was filled with the smell of her joint, Chloe could only breath in the scent of Max, the scent of home.

Those five years without Max were the longest and toughest years of Chloe's life. If she was being honest, Chloe didn't think she would ever make it out of the depression that enveloped her. There were days that Chloe was ready to end it all, not able to deal with the pain of losing her best friend and her father all within the span of a few days. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of what would happen to Max if Chloe wasn't there anymore. It would just hurt Max more than Chloe could ever imagine.

Now, having Max back in her life, things started to make sense again. The hole in the shape of Max Caulfield that was left in her heart finally started to fill again, even helping the hole from losing her father start to heal. Chloe still kept her rough and damaged image around everyone else, but she changed around Max. She started being able to take control of her own life, her choices, and everything else.

Again, Max managed to break Chloe's thoughts by pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss that made fireworks go off in both girls stomachs. Letting her heart take control of her actions, Chloe moves on top of Max, legs on both sides of the girl's waist, without breaking the kiss. Chloe wasn't really planning on taking things any further than a nice make-out session. She just wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with her beautiful girlfriend in her arms and the high in her lungs.

"I love you, Max Caulfield," Chloe said softly, as her lips were barely millimeters from Max's. It was the first time she had actually said it out loud, which caused Chloe to worry that she may have said it too soon. But every word was the truth. Chloe's heart utterly and completely belonged to Max Caulfield and would forever belong to her. "You don't have to say it back if you are not ready, but I couldn't wait anymore. Max, you make me a better person every day. And it may be some of my high right now making me sound mushy and romantic, but you are my own personal high that I can never get enough of."

Before Max could say anything, Chloe placed a soft kiss on the other girl's nose and continued an assault of kisses all over Max's face. Max laughed underneath Chloe while blushing intensely, causing Chloe to smile brightly before moving in to kiss Max again. Although the kiss was soft and slow, both girls fully understood the emotion the other was trying to show. However, Chloe was shocked when she felt Max's tongue lightly run across her bottom lip.

Normally Chloe would be the one to take the lead and deepen the kiss like that. Pulling away gently, Chloe looked at Max with curious eyes and a surprised expression on her face. "Finally, now that I have a chance to speak, I love you too Chloe Price," Max said with a smile across her face and tears in her eyes.


End file.
